pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine Gray
Category: } |relatives = Daniel Gray (father) Lola Gray (mother) Johnny Gray (grandfather) |class = }} Catherine Gray (Japanese: グレイ・キャサリン Gurei Kiyasarin) is a young teenage girl and a descendant of the , denoted by her blue necklace and bracelet. Catherine travels with her grandfather Johnny, mother Lola and father Daniel as a member of performers troupe, the Marina Group. 'New Era' 'The Prince of the Sea' Ryder first met Catherine and her family after noticing several bubbles of water appear out of nowhere in a barren field. Ryder later witnessed one the Marina Group's water performances, where Catherine was seen wearing a -inspired costume and swimming with . The next day, Ryder reported that he had dreamed of swimming towards a sea temple. Catherine admitted that she had the same dream when she was younger, and explained that it is a hallmark sign that someone is a descendant of the People of the Water. Catherine later accompanied her family, Paige Granger, and Ryder to an ancient People of the Water site, where she and her family explained the legends that surround the ancient group. Later, Catherine boarded her grandfather's ship to help return Manaphy to . During one of the voyage's stops, Manaphy chased after Ryder's bandanna. Fearing that Manaphy was missing, Catherine captained a submersible with Ryder aboard. They soon located Manaphy, but then hit some underwater turbulence and lost their radio connection with the boat. Manaphy helped escort the submersible out of the riptide and towards Samiya. Catherine docked at Samiya and went on to explore the sea temple's grounds with Ryder. They later saw the in person, due to Captain Sultan using his obtained People of the Water mark to unlock an entryway. After Sultan began to dismantle the Sea Crown, which caused Samiya to flood with water, Catherine led Ryder back to the submersible in an attempt to escape. However, Ryder decided to help Paige restore the Sea Crown, leaving Catherine in the sub. Being unable to reach the Sea Crown, Paige fled Samiya, and Catherine reluctantly decided to leave Samiya without Ryder. Fortunately, Ryder managed to restore the Sea Crown in time, causing Samiya to rise from the ocean. Catherine and the others then became bystanders during the showdown between the Pokémon and Sultan and his crew. Once the battle ended with Sultan's defeat, they all then watched as Samiya disappeared back into the ocean. Everyone later returned to port, where Catherine and the others then returned to their travel vehicle, and later, she waved goodbye to Ryder as the latter decided to return to . 'Character' Catherine is a friendly and social individual, and quickly became friends with Ryder after the latter approached her, asking for water due to the heat. She is a positive person and happily offers comfort to those in need, seeing as she comforted an angry Ryder after being told by Paige Granger to not bond with Manaphy. She has a close relationship with her family, though Catherine doesn't like it whenever her mother tells stories about her childhood, especially towards non-family members. Catherine knows a lot about her ancestor's culture, although she was unable to read their ancient text.